Pokemon: Previous Adventure
by Obsessed Gamer
Summary: I was about to become a trainer this summer. But instead I became a Pokemon. Now I need to figure out how I can revert myself back to normal. But since I'm a rare Pokemon, someone is after me. Currently on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1, May 3rd

**Okay. This is my first fanfic that I'll be posing in this site.** **I'm just a beginner so please don't flame. Also if you are wondering why I called this fanfic "Previous Adventure", it is because this story is a prequel to my other fanfic from a forum. I think it'll be better to post this first.**

**Just so we're clear, I DO NOT own Pokemon.**

**Lawyers: Aww man. We almost got him.  
**

May 3rd

Today is my birthday. I just turned 13 today. My mom wanted to throw a birthday party for me before I leave this summer. I am going to get my Pokémon License from Prof. Sanders and start my journey. In the US, the minimum age to get the license is 13, but my cousin told me that in Japan, the minimum age is 10. Anyways I'm getting off track here. The people that came to my B-day are some of my relatives and my friends (to tell you the truth, I don't have that many friends). During the party, my cousin and I talked.

My cousin said, "So what Pokémon are you going to take for your adventure, White?"

That's my nickname, White. My real name is Ethan. Only my friends and my cousin call me by my nickname.

"Well, I'm going to take the Treeko that my dad found." I answered to my cousin, Tyler.

"Are you sure you don't want to take the Pokémon that the professor has?"

"I'm sure. Don't tell anyone about this, but I actually trained it a little bit."

"Trying to get ahead, cheater. So did you give it a nickname?"

"Well, not yet."

"You should. I heard that it'll be strong-willed if you gave a Pokémon a nickname."

"I'll think about it. Right now, let me enjoy the party."

When I went to the kitchen, my mother walked up to me and said, "Son, can you go to the store and get a bucket of ice cream. Thank you."

My mom gave me money to buy the ice cream and I left. I couldn't stop thinking about how my journey is going to be.

When I walked up the hill, there was something coming towards me. I didn't know what it was and I didn't care. I wish I could have though. I heard someone talking but I forgot what the trainer said. I can tell it was a trainer because it sounded like that person gave a command. I stood still trying to find the trainer. When I turned around, there was a Pokémon. I don't know what the Pokémon was. I quickly grabbed my Pokéball and I was about to send out Treeko but I got unconscious.

Next thing I know, I woke up and saw that I was in a forest. I must have rolled down the hill. I saw a puddle of water near me so I washed my face. Then I saw my hands. They are different than what I had before. I was scared. I have 3 fingers and the tips are ball-shaped. They were pure white too. I looked at my reflection. I looked different. I panicked and said, "What the… What is this?" I heard footsteps and I turned around. It was my cousin. He has my clothes in his hands. I started talking to him, "I'm glad you're here. I was getting worried."

"Don't come near me!" My cousin yelled.

"Tyler." I saw tears coming out of his eyes.

"Where is White?"

I couldn't believe it. My cousin doesn't know who I am. I tried to talk to him but my cousin grabbed the Pokéball from my clothes and threatened me with it. He sent out my Treeko.

"What have you done with White?" My cousin asked with an angry tone. I tried to talk but for some reason, I felt like I was frozen. "Treeko, attack!"

My Treeko attacked me. I was on the floor in pain. I started to cry.

"Where is he?" My cousin continued. I was speechless. "Treeko, Bullet Seed!"

I got attacked by Bullet Seed. It hurts like hell. I had to run away. As I ran away, I can hear my cousin telling my Treeko to go after me.

10 minutes has passed. I stopped to catch a breath. It was getting dark. After I rested a little bit, I gathered wood to make a camp fire. I sat down next to the fire, looking at the stars. I can't stop thinking about my family, who may already be worried sick about me. My heart is telling me to go home, but my brain is telling to stay where I am because if I return home, everyone will panic when they see me like this. I closed my eyes. Then I heard the clock tower bell from Williams City ringing. I started to count as the bell rang. 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10… 11…


	2. Chapter 2, May 4th

**I made this fanfic before Black and White version has been announced so these characters are not related/tied with Black and White whatsoever. **

**I do not own Pokémon**

May 4th

...12 Suddenly, I heard the bushes rattling. I hope it's not Tyler and Treeko.. Instead, it turned out to be a Chikorita. I was relieved until she started talking to me

"Can I join you? It's really cold." She asked. I was surprised. I should feel shocked but for some reason, I feel that it's normal. I nodded my head. "Thank you so much." She sat down then started to talk to me. "I haven't seen you before. What's your name?"

Still surprised, I answered,"uh... Ethan."

"Ethan? That's a funny name."

How is Ethan a funny name? I don't get it. I don't feel asking that question because we may just go around in circles. So I asked, "What's your name?"

She paused for a second. Then she answered, "Well, I don't know. I got separated from my parents when I was young. So I didn't have a name to start with. I guess I'll stick with Chikorita."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"That's okay. So, what kind of Pokémon are you?"

I thought to myself that this is how I can understand and communicate with Pokémon because I'm a Pokémon myself. But I don't know what kind of Pokémon I am. I answered,"I'm not sure."

"Were you separated from your parents like I am?"

"Well... Not exactly. I used to be human"

She started to laugh, "No seriously, what happened?" I turned my head away. "Oh. You weren't kidding."

I sighed,"This summer, I was going to be a trainer and travel around. But I may never get the chance if I'm going to be stuck like this."

"You're going to be a trainer?"

"I was. Say, for a second there, you sound like you have interest in trainers."

"Well, according to the Pokémons around here, they said that it's really hard to evolve without a trainer. But if you have a trainer, you'll get stronger and evolve faster. I always dreamed of becoming a Bayleef."

"So you don't mind being around with a trainer?"

She paused for a second,"To be honest, I wasn't sure about it. But since you have some experience about being a trainer, maybe I can be your partner."

"I don't think so."

She immediately stood up and said,"But why not?"

I started to think that maybe I can become a trainer. She is willing to come with me. Maybe she can help me of my problem. But it feels awkward becoming a trainer if I'm a Pokémon myself. I asked, "Don't you think it's weird that a Pokémon is going to become a Pokémon Trainer?"

"I don't see why not."

Maybe she's right. Even though I was transformed into a Pokémon, I can still be a trainer.. So I said,"Alright. I'll see what I can do." She became exited. "But first, we need to get supplies before we go anywhere."

She asked,"Where are we going?"

"You are going to help me figure out how I became a Pokémon and revert myself back to normal. You think you can help me?"

"Yes sir."

"You are officially my partner, Christine."

"Christine? I like that name"

"Let's get some sleep. In the morning, we are going to Williams City."

We had to wake up early in the morning to avoid being seen. We hid at an alley next to the Pokémon Mart.

Christine asked, "How are we going in without being detected?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." I said.

"There must be a way to get in."

At that moment, I felt a drop of water on top of my head. I looked up and there is a wet coat hanging on a rope. I had a really stupid idea to go inside and disguise myself. That sounds like what the bad guys would do in movies, the stupid ones. Sadly we didn't have a better plan so there I go trying on the disguise trick that might not even work.

I went inside the PokéMart and I just remembered that I didn't have any money. I checked the pockets in the coat, hoping that there is money, but there is nothing. Thank you Arceus or whoever is in charge. Now I'm stuck here. If I stick around, I'll be suspicious. But if I leave, the cashier might ask me if I have anything. I had to think quickly on what to do. One of my friend faked a heart attack when he was in a very tough situation. Obviously, doing that is even worse than the first 2. I think I'm going to have a heart attack for real.

But things went better because a customer came in and started to talk to the cashier. I quickly exit the Mart and went where Christine is.

Christine asked, "How did it go?"

I answered, " Don't ask."

"Well, how are we going to get supplies?"

"We don't have any money."

"Who says you need money?"

"You know, the 'Take anything you need in order to survive' thing doesn't work on human civilization. Especially when there are police around."

"Okay. How are we going to get money?"

"We could sell stuff to the PokéMart. But it has to be trainer items."

"Like what?"

"Like Potions, Ethers, TM's, Stones."

"Stones? Like Water Stone?"

"Yeah. We can sell Water Stones."

"I know where to find one."

"Really? Where?"

"One is by the nearest river."

"River? That must be the Sacramento River."

"But the stone is being guarded by a bunch of Totidiles."

"Can you not think about stealing."

"Hey, you humans steal form Pokémon as well."

I hate stealing but it looks like we have no choice.

"Let's go"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sorry for the lack of update. A mixture of homework and writer's block is never fun. First off, I want to thank the users who favored and reviewed this story. I will be continuing on writing this fic. Hopefully the next chapter will come soon. Right now, enjoy this chapter._**

**_I do not own Pokemon.  
_**

Christine and I went to the Sacramento River to find the Water Stone that she mentioned. But I'm worried about how this would work out. Speaking of which, we didn't even come up with a plan. Man, what kind of trainer am I who doesn't plan ahead… Point taken, but still. Luckily for us, we didn't expect of what will happen.

When we arrived there was at least 8 Totodiles ganging up at one Totodile. From what I heard, the Totodile that is being ganged up at, lost the Water Stone

One of the Totodile starts talking to him. I think that's their leader. "You idiot! Why did you take the stone in the first place? Do you have any idea where it is?"

He hesitated but answered, "… Th-they took it"

Just after he finished that sentence, the leader shot Water Gun at him, but not a harmless one. One that sent him flying until he has crashed into a tree. He then stood up, covered in mud, in which it is getting on his cuts.

"Thanks to you, more Pokémon will be in pain, like that Eevee the other day. You know how painful she was in when she kept on changing from one evolution to the next. Do you have something to say about that?"

He kept quiet. The leader then ordered everyone to attack him as a punishment. I couldn't help but get in front of that Totodile and expect to be hit by the Water Gun instead. But for some reason, I didn't felt any water. I looked, hoping that I didn't get on the wrong side. Surprisingly, the Totodile didn't get wet. I looked up and there was some kind of force field in front of me. Did I do that?

"Hey you! What are you doing here interrupting our business? You have no right of doing that!" yelled the leader.

"And I don't think that punishing one of your workers to death will solve your problem." I had to say that. He started to piss me off.

One of the Totodiles got mad, "Why you little…"

"Hold up." The leader stopped him in his tracks. "Who are you?"

I answered, "My name is Ethan. I came here because I heard that there was a Water Stone somewhere in this area. But what I can tell is that you don't have it anymore."

"That is correct. Thanks to that idiot that you just protect."

"How nice of you to say that. By the way, who took it."

He paused. Then he said, "They did."

"Who's they?" Everyone stared at me like I was the only one in the world who didn't know who "they" is.

"Who do you think? The humans."

Christine, who was hidden in the bushes, came out and said, "Humans? Is that who you were talking about? I highly doubt they would cause so much of what you said."

The leader laughed, "You are lucky that you haven't seen all the destruction that they caused."

"If what you said is true, don't you think I would have seen it by now?"

"Not unless you live far away from the cities."

"What do you have against them?"

"Didn't you hear me? As a leader, I must protect the Pokemon of this river."

"Yeah right." I yelled out sarcastically. "I didn't see you as a leader when you were attacking one of your species to death." He tried to speak but I interrupted. "Let me finish. I know punishment is something you have to do as a leader, but the punishment you are giving to him far exceed to what he has committed."

"Stop trying to protect him."

"How about instead of wasting everyone's time punishing him, how about thinking of a plan on how to retrieve the Water Stone."

"…Very well. Wyatt."The injured Totodile looked up. "As for your punishment, you must find a way to get back the Water Stone."

He went wide eyed, "But there is no way I can get the stone myself. Besides, I don't even know where they went."

I asked, "You are planning on sending your troops with him, aren't you?"

The leader countered with another question, "Why would I waste my troops to aid someone who isn't even worthy his whole life?"

"And you said humans are the worst." I turned my attention at Wyatt. "We're going with you."

"Don't bother. It's hard enough to see you protecting him."

"Really? Well then, Let's see who is the best leader. Wyatt, can you lead us to the last place you lost the stone?" Wyatt stood up with a confused look while staring at me. Then he nodded his head and started to walk away. We followed him. As we were leaving, I turned around and said, "If we find that stone, we are keeping it for ourselves."

I could hear the leader laugh, "Good luck."

To be cont.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait again. *sigh* My old laptop started to randomly crash so I have to wait until I got a new laptop. Luckily I made changes to the new chapter and it's longer (possibly doubled compared to last chapter). Anyways, I hope you'll like this chapter.**

**I don't own Pokémon **

Me and Christine both followed the Totodile, er I mean Wyatt, into the forest. Besides the wind blowing on the trees and our footsteps, everything was silent. I hate the awkward silence and I hate to be the first one to break it. I looked over to Christine and she has her attention at something else. Or maybe she's daydreaming? But I know she isn't going to break up the awkward silence for a while. I looked back to Wyatt and he quickly turned his head around. I can tell that he is shy and most definitely not going to break off the silence.

I sighed, knowing that if I don't break the awkward silence it's going to drive me crazy. So I got Wyatt's attention and began, "Well, since it's going to take a while, let us introduce ourselves. My name is Ethan. But you can call me White. And she is…"

I tried to get Christine to introduce herself but she just got out of her daydream saying, "Sorry. What were you saying?"

I facepalmed, "Never mind. Her name is Christine." Wyatt just nodded his head. Later, we were back to the awkward silence. What did I accomplish from that? After a few minutes, thinking of a way to break the silence before it drives me crazy, I hadn't noticed Wyatt stopped on his tracks, causing me to bump into him and Christine to bump into me.

"Sorry." said Wyatt

"Are we here?" Christine asked.

"Uh… We're almost there. It's just…"

I wonder if his patience and shyness is what causes everyone in his clan or group to look down on him. "It's just what?" I asked

After a few seconds of hesitation, he answered, "Why did you help me back there?" Okay more of a question but you get the point.

Before I got to say anything, Christine answered, "You are our only clue of where to find the Water Stone since you said you had it last." I did another facepalm to Christine's answer. Not really the best answer when you are trying to get an ally to trust us or better yet feel confident enough.

Wyatt said in a depressed voice, "Oh. Is that why?"

I gave Christine the 'evil eye'. "What? Did I say something?" She asked.

I'll deal with her later but right now Wyatt looks like he wants to hide behind a rock feeling all useless. I tried to cheer him up. "Don't listen to her. She doesn't know what she is saying."

I gave another guilt look to Christine. "What did I do?" She asked all confused.

"See." Wyatt looked at Christine, then back to the ground. Well, it worked for a second, I think. I sighed. We aren't going to be used to each other if we keep up like this. Man, I didn't think it was possible for anyone to have that low of self-esteem. This is getting me curious as to what his life was like back at his clan or whatever you call it. But we don't have time to ask him that at the moment. We still need to get the water stone. So I asked, "Wyatt, can you tell us the last time you had that stone?"

"Well, I heard there was water Pokémon that were coming near our home where the water stone is. I was afraid that if the Pokémon were to be able to get to our area, they might accidentally touch it and evolve, making the water stone disappear."

"Then why is your clan protecting the water stone if it's useless to Totodiles?"

"Because my leader despises stones. He keeps it so that no Pokémon would evolve from it. "

"Why does your leader despise them?"

Wyatt sighed, "It was because of my leader's past experience. Before he created our pact, he was just living alone near the river…"

**Third Person POV:**

The leader back then was just any other Totodile. He has a home near a river, he searches for berries when he's hungry, and just minds his own business. But one day, his life would change.

There were 2 humans, both dressed in black, who are carrying a cage that has a Pokémon .They were supposed to take that Pokémon to a different location to where their main headquarters are. The Totodile was just swimming across the river and he spotted those 2 humans. He didn't really care of what they are doing as long as they don't approach him. He was about to leave when he heard metal clanging and a faint female voice crying, "Help."

The Totodile heard a faint cry for help and noticed that it came from inside the cage that the 2 humans have. He had no idea what the Pokémon is, but he couldn't just leave someone who is crying for help. So he went to a nearby bush and shook one of the branches to get the 2 human's attention. His plan worked since they left the cage and began walking towards the bush. Once they were almost to the bush, the Totodile ran around them and reached the cage.

"Don't worry. I'll get you out of there." He said.

"Thank you so much." The unknown Pokémon said. The cage only has small holes so that air can get inside, so the Totodile didn't know what kind of species she is. When he opened the first handle, it made a click sound, which causes the 2 humans to look back at the Totodile.

"Hey! Get away from that cage!" One of the humans yelled.

"Oh sh—" The Totodile cussed under his breath and ran with the cage in his hand.

"Get that Totodile!"

The Totodile is running towards the river and he asked the Pokémon that is inside the cage, "By any chance, can you breathe underwater?"

The Pokémon answered, "Yes. Why?"

"Because we're heading into a river." The Totodile then jumped into the river and swam where the current of the water is heading. After a few minutes, he thought that the humans might have lost track of them now. He got out of the river and set down the cage.

"Did you lose sight of them?" The Pokémon asked.

"I think. We should be safe for now." He answered. He then opened the second handle on the cage and the cage door opened. "You can come out now."

"Uh. On second thought, I think I'll stay here." She said.

"Nonsense. You're fr…" He immediately dropped his jaw when he looked inside the cage. It was a Dragonair-like Pokémon except it was small like a Dratini and it couldn't float.

"Please, don't look at me." She said.

"Oh my goodness, what happened to you?"

"Please, I don't want you to look at me."

"I'm trying to help you. I don't care how you look."

She looks up, "R-Really?"

"Yes, now can you tell me what happened?"

"Well, those humans have captured me in a net when I was swimming in a lake. They took me to a building and they have these weird machines shining a red light at me. I was really scared. Then they injected something into me and they held a water stone in front of me. Somehow I started to evolve. I was a Dragonair. Then they took out a Pokémon and the Pokémon told me that I can evolve back and forth all I want. I thought that it was crazy, but I tried evolving back and it sort of worked. I was back to my normal size and I couldn't float, but I still have that weather ball on my neck, the marking on my tail, and the spike on my forehead. So basically, I am a Dratini who looks like a small Dragonair. They did more experiments on me to fully turn back into a Dratini, but they failed to do so. Instead I can't evolve when I want any more without a water stone. And their experiments hurts so much, I want them to stop." She began to cry.

The Totodile tried to comfort her, "There, there now. I'm sure there's a way to turn you back to normal."

"How?" She asked.

"I don't know, but we'll figure something out." Both of them spread the word to the Pokémon that lives around the area. Most Pokémon that were living in that area are Totodiles, which resulted of him forming a pact. One day, they found a water stone in Sacramento River. They decided to keep the water stone away from any human who are trying to get it. It's been a few weeks since the rescue and they thought that now the humans gave up on searching for the Dratini. But instead, the humans planned on waiting a few weeks before searching so that they would drop their guard. They searched for them by the river at night. They weren't hard to find since both Totodile and Dratini are out in the open, sleeping. They used Ardiados to tie them up and ran towards the Dratini. Totodile Used Watergun at the human but then the Ardiados used Stringshot to tie Totodile's jaw closed. The humans quickly put the Dratini in a similar cage as last time, but this time, it has a lock on it. The Totodile tries to get loose but the human grabbed a police cane that he had and knocked out Totodile on the side of the head.

**Back to normal POV:**

"The worst of all, that was the day I was on guard duty. I somehow I got tired very fast like I was…" Wyatt paused for a second, thinking about what to say. "…affected by sleep powder." Wyatt got mad and punched his fist to a tree. "I should have known!"

"So that's why everyone looks down on you?" Christine asked.

"Yeah. Ever since that day, everyone is mad at me. Including my older brother. I blamed myself all this time. I said sorry to them but they just attack me. Later, I just let them throw their anger at me."

"Which is how you got such low self-esteem." I said. Wyatt didn't reply. "You know, there is still a way to make up for it."

"How?"

"You can start by trying to get that water stone back. I believe that the humans who took the water stone is the same one that took that Dratini, right?"

"Come to think of it, they were wearing black. But how can we find them?"

"Well first, can you try to take us to where you last saw them?

"Sure" Wyatt started to lead us to where he last saw the people in black outfits.

**To be cont.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Woo. New chapter. Lent is ending and I finally had time to finish this. Enjoy.**

**I do not own Pokemon.**

After a few minutes of walking, Wyatt stopped at an open area in the forest.

"This is it. Here is where I last seen the water stone." Wyatt said.

I looked around and there was nothing. Not one trace of clues around. This won't be easy. "Great, now what?" I asked.

Christine then asked, "Hey, err... Wyatt, right?" Wyatt nodded "Can you tell us what happened before you lost the stone?"

"Well, I was being chased by those guys in black and I was trying to escape, but a grass Pokemon used its vines to make me trip and the stone flew out of my hands. I then quickly got up and went another way to escape."

"Is that all?"

"Well, as I was running away, I heard a huge noise, which made me run even faster. I thought that sound came from something big and that it was going to squish me. But I turned around and nothing was there."

"A big noise?... I have no idea. Do you, White?"

A big noise? The first thing that popped into my head was a truck.

"Everyone, do you hear that?" Christine asked. I started listening around and I can hear a faint sound that sounds like a motor running. I started following the sound and Christine and Wyatt followed me. We got closer and closer until we spot a truck parked by a huge building. There were people, dressed in black, unloading cages from the truck. One guy turned off the truck and we heard faint cries coming from the cages "No way." Christine whispered.

"Who are they?" Wyatt asked.

"I have no idea but this seems dangerous." I answered.

"Those poor Pokemon" Christine whimpered.

"I never expected poachers to be in this county."

"Poachers? I have heard of that word before but I don't know what they are."

"Poachers are people who captures Pokemon illegally to hunt or sell them to trainers for money. They usually treat Pokemon very poorly. They treat them so bad, that the police arrest them for Pokemon abuse, as well as hunting and capturing illegally."

Christine shivered, "I can't imagine what I would be like if I was captured by one."

"Usually rare Pokemon either get the best or the worst, depending on what they are."

"How do you know all this?"

"I watch a lot of movies."

"What's a movies?" Wyatt asked.

Oh, that's right. I forgot Christine and Wyatt are wild and they don't know much about human civilization. So I answered, "Well, it'll take a while to explain. For now, let's just say that it's a different type of listening to stories." Whoa, we are really getting off track. There are Pokemon trapped in cages and we are just standing there, blabbering our mouths off. "We should figure out a way to rescue these Pokemon without catching too much attention"

"It looks like they are being carried inside that thing." Christine said.

"But the thing is, how can we get inside?" We thought about it until I remembered that there is a roof on the building. Now you probably know what I'm thinking at the moment. Problem was, how are we going to get up there? We can't use a ladder without getting too close and the trees are too far away for us to jump to the roof. Ugh, if the trees was as wide as it is tall, then probably... Wait a sec. "What if we climbed the tree and knock it over so that way, we can be close enough to jump on the roof?"

"How do you expect us to do that?"

We went to the nearest tree and we cut it just enough that the tree still support all 3 of us. What I'm planning to do was once we get to the top, Wyatt would use his water gun to make the tree bend and fall down near the building. While it's falling, we jump on the roof and go inside the vent. Just one thing that I have forgotten. "I'm afraid of heights." Yeah, I have acrophobia.

"Wow, White. You're more afraid than Wyatt right now."

"Hey!" Wyatt overheard what Christine said

"It's just a joke." Sadly, her joke is true.

I tried talking myself out of the plan "So... should we..." Christine just gave me a serious glare that reads 'What else do you have in mind?' in a sarcastic way. I sighed, "Start cutting the tree."

By my surprise, Christine knew cut so it was a lot faster. Now it was our turn to climb up the tree.

I have only climbed three feet and my body already started shaking. "You just started to climb and you are already shaking? Why are you afraid of heights?"

"I've had bad experience with heights when I was a little kid." I said.

"What happened when you were a little kit?" Wyatt asked.

"Kit?" I asked. "No, I said kid."

"Kid? Isn't that a human child?"

I forgot that I didn't tell him about the real me. "What are we sitting here yapping about? Let's climb before the wind comes and knocks down this tree." Christine quickly changing the subject while using her vines to climb the branches of the tree. I wonder why Christine quickly changed the subject? Well yeah, we should get moving but that conversation was kind of important.

While thinking about that, I hadn't realized that we reached the top.

"So White, about..."

"Holy Jesus, we are so high right now."

"Things will go a lot easier if you stop SHAKING!" Christine yelled at me.

"You're right. I should." I tried but still don't have much success.

"You're still shaking!"

"Well sorry that I'm acrophobic! I can't deal with it that easily."

"You're going to make us fall!"

"Um... Isn't that the point?" Wyatt asked.

"Screw this. I'm going down" I said.

"Screw you! Wyatt, use your water gun." Christine commanded.

"No. Don't!" Too late. Wyatt used water gun at another tree, causing the tree that we're on to bend and begin falling. "OH SHI..."

"On the count of three, let's jump!"

"Why did I come up with this?"

"One... Two..."

Now the problem was, we were on the same branch and it snapped before Christine said three. The good thing was, we landed on the roof. The bad thing, we landed painfully and the branch landed on top of me. Not only that, Christine tried to save herself by grabbing one of the branches, but that broke too and it hit my head. Now I'm starting to wonder if we're capable of saving those Pokemon and getting the water stone. I lie on the roof, with the pain on my head, back, and my whole body.

"What happened here?" One of the people on the ground asked.

"I don't know." Another person said. "Hey, who's cutting down trees?" I wonder if that caused too much attention. More guys are appearing outside. Hmm... I think we created a distraction instead..

I turned to Wyatt and Christine, "Okay, let's go inside the air vent."

"What's an air vent?" Wyatt asked.

I pointed at the air vent, "That is. Let's go."

**To be continued. **

**(Phew) Finally have the time to finish this. I'm planning on having the next chapter within 2 weeks max so you don't have to wait so long. School is finally calming down for me since STAR test is this month and we Seniors don't get STAR testing.**

**Anyways, if you're nice enough to leave a review, I would gladly appreciate it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**(sigh) Why is it every time I try to make a promise, something in my life forces me to break it. 3 weeks ago...**

**History teacher- Hey everyone, guess what. All of you are going to write a 9-page essay about the economy and it's due in 2 weeks.**

**Me- D:**

**So yeah I had to work on that or else I wouldn't graduate. But no worries, I finally finished this chapter. (I'm going to put my OC characters to say the disclaimer just because it's fun) Christine, take over from here.**

**Christine: You got it. Obsessed Gamer does not own Pokemon. Only his OC characters. Pokemon is trademarked by Nintendo.**

The air vent wasn't the nicest place to go into, especially for people who are claustrophobic. Speaking of claustrophobic, "Maybe I should go outside and guard the vent." I never knew Christine was one.

"Uh... No. I'm not going all the way back just so you can go outside." I protested.

"Fine. Just don't go crying to me if there is someone following us."

"Like how you were whimpering when we entered the vent." Christine immediately became silent. I know that wasn't nice. I have a tendency to say things without thinking first.

After a few seconds, I could hear the air conditioner start and Christine has to yelp in surprise. I facepalmed, hoping that the guards didn't hear that

"What was that?" Too late. I think my heart skipped a beat.

"Christine, keep it down." I said in the quietest, yelling voice I can possibly do. The air in the vent started blowing towards our direction.

"Is someone there?" Strangely, that sounded like a Pokemon

"What was that noise?" Another Pokemon voice that I heard

"Please help us" And another one. I think we are close.

"Get me out of here please."

"I would appreciate it if you can save me"

"Help me please!"

All these Pokemon started to scream for help and I can hear the guard yelling at the Pokemon to be quiet. I sighed in relief. Although, I'm not quite sure if we dodged a bullet there but I'll assume that the guard thought that yelp came from the Pokemon that are caged up. It's a risky thought but we have to stick with it.

As we move along, we found the room where all the Pokemon are caged up along with a guard standing there. Luckily, he hasn't suspected us inside the vent yet. I kept on thinking that we are in a movie because of the luck that we've been having. Except for the branch part and that we are so cold, that Christine shivering (or maybe it's because of her fear of cramped space). I don't know if Wyatt is shivering since Christine is between us two.

A different guard came inside the building, talking to the other guard, "Hey, a tree just collapsed in front of our base. It seems that it's cut down by a Pokemon. According to the charts, the mark that was on the tree seems to be done by a Chikorita."

"A Chikorita, you say?" spoke the other guard, "Is it the child of those two Pokemon we have locked in the other base?"

"What?" I looked at Christine, but she couldn't turn around for me to see her face. I don't think she heard that either.

"I don't know but I'm not sure if the experiment will work on a young Pokemon. If it's still alive, we can still sell it to a trainer. You don't see them often so I'll bet that they would pay a fortune." said the guy that entered the room.

"Well, what are we waiting for? I can get someone else to take over here." said the other guy.

They both left the room. I started taking off the screws off the vent door (forgot what they're called.) and opened it slowly. Surprisingly, it didn't squeak. I got out, followed by Christine, who is still shivering (I doubt it was because of the air conditioner), and then Wyatt.

"Where did you come from?"

"How did you get out?"

"Can you please help me?"

"Who are you?"

Every Pokemon started talking and it was getting loud. I knew it's only a matter of time before the guard comes and sees us. "Shh! Please be quiet. We'll get everyone out." After I said that, they are being even louder than before and I had no idea what to do.

"Hey, shut up!" I heard the guard from the other side of the door scream. I think my heart skipped another beat. Thanks to the adrenaline rush I'm having, I can see the door knob slowly turning and I'm just standing there like an idiot waiting for the guard to catch us. The door slowly opened and I only backed up a step. I knew that it is too late to go back to the vent without the guard noticing us. Once I saw his face, I put myself into a fighting position. I can see his expression on his face turn from angry to surprised. All of a sudden, Wyatt jumped up and headbutted the guard, knocking him out. Me and Christine just stared at the guard for a while and turned to Wyatt.

"Damn, you knocked him out cold." I said. I looked at his head and I saw a big bump on the side of his forehead which is now bleeding.

"Yay!"

"Now get us out of here!"

"Hopefully those humans aren't coming."

"Hurry up!" The Pokemon still won't shut up.

Finally, Wyatt lost his patience and said, "If you don't all shut up, you are going to end up like him." All the Pokemon immediately went silent.

"Two hits in a row. Nice one." I complimented him.

"Thanks. I learned that from my... brother" He changed from happy to sad tone when he said "brother". It must've been hard to have his brother look down upon him. Just like how... my cousin... looks... at me.

"Um, White? We're wasting time." Christine said.

"Oh, r-right. Someone has to set these Pokemon free." I said

"Leave that to me. You two look for the stone." Wyatt said

I opened the door and looked at both sides of the hallway. They are both empty and without guards. Christine and I check on the doors to see what room is most likely to have the water stone. As I was checking, I asked Christine, "Hey Christine, I was wondering back outside of why you interrupted me and Wyatt's conversation. Is there a reason why or you wanted to do this as quickly as you can?"

Christine answered, "White, that Totodile is raised with his clan that has been taught to dislike humans. I don't think it's okay to tell him you were one because either; One, he won't believe you and you are going to discuss it all day and wasting time. Or two, he will avoid and hate us. Not to mention, he can go back to his clan and they will all be against us."

"Wow, I never thought of it that way. But if he figures it out on his own, then we will be in a tougher situation and he may lose all his trusts on us."

"We will lose his trust either way. It'll be better this way and we have a chance of him never figuring it out."

"I still think I should tell him."

"I'm not stopping you but I'll tell you this again; It's better this way." Wow, even though she's very young, she can think. But, what she doesn't realize, just like little kids, is how big the consequences are. As I believe that telling Wyatt now will be less tougher than figuring it out himself. That reminds me. Does she know her parents?

"Christine, just out of curiosity, did you know your parents?"

"No, I haven't, Ever since I was born, I didn't see my parents. I learned how to take care of myself from a good friend that I was with when I was younger."

"Really, who was your friend?"

"White, listen here." I go to where Christine was and put my ear at the door. I heard some kind of Pokemon whimpering at the other side. It sounded like it was hurt. I slammed the door open and I saw a scientist examining a Cindaquil

"What the...? Hey!" The scientist yelled in surprise

"Don't you dare move." I said. The scientist raised up his hands with shock. I got confused as to why he's doing that.

"Could it be that this human understands you?" Christine asked.

"Really?" I asked. "You, can you understand me?"

"Who the hell are you?" asked the scientist.

I'll take that as a yes. As I stood there, I thought up a plan that is really stupid, but with this scientist in fear, he might believe it. "I am the ruler of all living things. I have sensed something that is against the law of nature. I believe I was right. Do you know the consequences of breaking the law of nature?"I can tell the scientist was in fear and Christine is trying to hold the laughter, but she is slowly failing to do so. I was about in the same situation as she was.

"Y-you are not t-the ruler of nature."

"You don't want to test my power, human." I hold up my hand to give more fear to the scientist. But then I realized what should I do now? I don't know any powers except for that force field that I did back at the river. So the force field became useless. I could see that the scientist became slightly less fearful and I'm running out of time. I was frustrated and I closed my palm. All of a sudden, The scientist shrieks in pain and it looks like he having a major headache. Christine and I were just staring at the screaming scientist. I loosened my grip and the scientist calmed down.

"Okay, okay! I believe you! What do you want me to do?"

I just stood there all confused until Christine pushed me lightly, "Uh... First, open up the cage." As I instructed, he opened up the cage and the Cindaquil came out the cage. " Now you must leave this place. Use the door that has the least security and leave it open." Again as I said, he obeyed. After we saw him leave, Christine and I laughed our butts off.

"That was the best lie I have ever seen in my life." said Christine

"I never knew that I will do that in my entire life. Man, that was the perfect time to do that trick. And thank goodness that I learned an attack."

"Yeah, we were extremely lucky. Could you be a psychic type?" Huh, I never thought of that. The force field back then must've been protect and... well I don't know what attack I just used.

"Judging by what I can do, it seems so."

"Um, excuse me." We turned our attention to the Cindaquil. "Who are you?"

"My name is Ethan, but you can call me White. And this is Christine" I answered.

"Hello there. Are you hurt?" asked Christine. The Cindaquil shook her head. "What's your name?"

"My name is Britney, but my friends call me Bright."

**I may have rushed on the end part but what do you think so far? Leave a review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Chapter 7 is up now. I wonder why every time I read my fanfic over, It sounds too rushed. But when I type it, it sounds slow. (sigh)**

**Christine: Because you are a procrastinator and try to finish the chapter as fast as possible.**

**Me: (facepalm) Why did I make you have a big mouth?**

**Christine: I don't know. Why did you?**

**Me: (groans) Just take care of the disclaimer.**

**Christine: Obsessed Gamer does not own Pokemon. Only the story and the OC characters.**

**Me: And please review after you read this chapter. I very much appreciate it.**

"Nice to meet you, Bright." Christine said. "We're looking for the water stone."

I facepalmed, "Crap. Why didn't I ask the guy?"

"You mean the water stone that is next door?" Bright asked.

"You saw it?"

"I heard the humans talk about it. They said it's next door across the hall."

We stood there for a sec. "Okay, that solves that problem. Let's go."

As we were walking, I was thinking to myself if this is all just a coincidence or is it fate? I mean I befriended a Chikorita, possibly befriended a Totodile, and now a Cindaquil. This has to be faith. Either that, or we are extremely lucky. Well... not as lucky (looks back at being forced to climb on trees, falling off from a really high height, and getting hit by the branches twice) Yeah, I hate to be reminded of that. If I hate those memories so much, then why am I writing it down? I don't know. I'm weird that way.

I opened up the door and found the water stone inside a sandwich bag (which I don't why they use a sandwich bag) along with a clipboard and pen. It looks like one of the scientist were taking notes of the water stone. Then something caught at the side of my eye. It was some sort of radio transmitter. I look at the knobs and it was set at Lexington town, my home town. I wonder why. I flip the knob and it showed Igneous Village and Main. Main? I wonder what that is?

Christine moved from her spot and went to where I was, "What did you find, White?"

"Huh?... Oh, it's nothing important." It wasn't really at the time.

"Are you two leaving now.?" Bright asked.

"Not yet. We still need to go back to out friend, who is still in this building." I answered.

"Oh. Well then, thanks for saving me."

"No problem. And thank you for telling us where the water stone is."

"It's the least I can do. See ya"

"Bye." Christine and I said in unison.

After she left the room, Christine starts talking, "We should go back to Wyatt."

"Yeah, we should."

We both left the room. As we were in the hall, we see Bright walking up the hall. We turned the opposite way where Wyatt was. As we were walking, Christine said, "Well, a lot has happened today didn't it?"

"You can say that again. I never thought we can do all of this in one day. I wonder what time is it?"

"From what we been through, I'm guessing it is getting dark."

"Possibly."

As I was opening the door where Wyatt is, Christine asked, "So do you know where the exit is?"

Wyatt shouted, "What? You don't know where the exit is? How are we going to leave this place?"

I turned to Christine, "I thought you were looking at where the scientist was heading since you were by the door?"

Christine answered, "No. I didn't know I was supposed to."

"Supposed to what?" We turned at where the voice came from and it was Bright.

"Who is this?" Wyatt asked.

"You can call me Bright. Anyways, I have no idea where the exit is. Can you lead me there?"

Christine started to talk, "Umm... Well..."

"You don't know either, do you?"

"I told the scientist to leave the door open so at least we can find it easily." I answered.

"I'll find it." Wyatt said. It's kinda weird that we find a very timid Pokemon in the morning and before it has been a day, he is now courageous. I wonder what made him trigger. Now that I see it, he no longer has any signs of timidness (if that's a word) in his eyes. Back at where before he was releasing all of the Pokemon, you could still see the timid eyes he had. It wasn't a weak one either.

"I found it!" He yelled. All of a sudden, I heard a door open from the other side of the hall. There was a group of people, dressed in black, looked at us and yelled, "They're escaping!"

I yelled out, "Run!" All of the Pokemon ran as fast as they can to the exit that Wyatt found. I looked back to see how close the people are. They wouldn't be able to catch us but there was a Weedle and a Caterpie who are far behind and it looks like they can't run fast. I told to Christine, "Make sure everyone is out. I need to get the Weedle and Caterpie.

As I ran back, Christine yelled, "No White, They'll capture you!" Thanks for your concern but we can't just leave those two with the people, knowing that they had a chance to escape but couldn't because of their speed. You probably be wondering why these people captured a Caterpie and a Weedle. Simple. You can't find them in this county. Probably they're trying to sell them for money.

I ran back to where the Caterpie and Weedle are. As I picked them up, I heard the guard said, "What the hell is that thing?"

"Don't move!" The second guard yelled as he pulled out a Pokemon. He pulled out a Sabeleye. I fought back with the attack I just learned. It began having a major headache and for some reason, it returned back into its ball. I was lucky.

Me and the guards just stood there all confused until Christine yelled at my name (more precise, nickname) "White!" My mind went back to earth and I ran to where the exit is.

"You' can't escape from us!" One of the guards yelled. I would turn around and give them the middle finger but it would look awkward since I only have 3 of them. As I got out, I quickly kicked the door shut. But then I realized that the lock is on the other side of the door and it's not going to slow them down much. Then suddenly, a flamethrower shot the door, melting it to the wall. Then I heard one of the guards tried to twist the handle, but it was so hot that he accidentally burned himself, "Ahh! Stupid son of a... (Will the rating of this fanfic go up if I include the word in the last sentence? Oh well, I'll stick to this.)"

The guards were banging the door but it was useless since the door is now welded. I just stood there, again, not believing what I saw. "Ho-How did you know..."

"I've melted metals before. It was by accident the first time but since I figured out they melt and and cool off fast, I thought I could melt 2 metals together."

"That was awesome, Bright." I didn't notice Wyatt was behind me until now.

"Naw, it was nothing. Thanks for showing the exit... Sorry, but I didn't get your name."

"It's Wyatt"

"Thank you, Wyatt." I would tell you something about Wyatt just now but I decided it's too early to say. Plus, I wasn't sure enough. As I put down Caterpie and Weedle and said goodbye to them, Christine (who just came in the area we're in) asked, "So, what now?"

I thought about it for a second, "Should we sell the stone now?"

"What?" Wyatt yelled out. "After all this trouble we been through? Who are you panning to sell it to?"

Before I could even think of what to say, Christine blurted out, "We're going to sell it to the store in the city."

"Christine!" I yelled out. I can't believe her big mouth again. I just have the urge to zip her mouth shut.

"What? You two were planning on going inside a human store to sell the water stone after taking the stone from the humans in there?"

"This is getting interesting." Bright is just sitting there, watching us from a distance like it was a TV show.

"Wyatt, I know this looks bad but we need money and the humans in the city aren't like those humans back there." I tried to calm him down.

"How do you know they aren't bad?" Wyatt asked. We aren't going to talk him out of this.

"How do you know they are bad, Wyatt?" Christine talked back. I sense there is going to be a fight. Even though Christine has the advantage, Wyatt is older and more experienced than Christine. I hope they don't get into a fight. "You just think all humans are bad just because you were taught that way. I've seen humans who are nice and even play with Pokemon. One human even fed me when I was walking around and all the human did was pet me. There are good humans just like there are bad Pokemon. How would you feel if I was taught to dislike Totodiles. Would that be fair to you?"

Whoa. Christine puts a great lecture, I tell you. I got curious and asked her, "Christine, how old are you?"

"Two. Why?"

"Just curious." She may have a big mouth but she knows how to talk.

"Wow. I never thought of that. I guess it does sound weird for all humans to be bad. I still don't like them, but if you want to sell the water stone, you can." Wyatt said.

"Bravo, bravo." Bright jumped in. "That was the most entertaining conversation I've ever seen. It looks like you three have an awesome adventure ahead. Do you mind if I could come with you?"

"I was thinking the same thing. I don't think I would want to back with my clan." I don't think it's the clan that made Wyatt want to join us. But I didn't care what was.

"Umm... Sure, you two can come." I said.

"Yay." Both Wyatt and Bright said in unison.

"Let's go and sell the water stone." Christine jumps in.

"Actually... maybe we should hold onto this water stone. Just in case. Beside, look around you." We are standing in the middle of bushes and trees growing with berries and apples. "We should rest. It's getting late and we had a long day."

**R&R please**


End file.
